Brian Stokes Mitchell
Brian Stokes Mitchell is an American actor. Biography Born in Seattle, Washington, Mitchell began acting in school musicals whilst living in San Diego. Whilst he became most commonly known as a performer in musicals, one of Mitchell's first major roles was on television, as "Jackpot" Jackson in Trapper John, M.D., a role he played fir seven years. He also played the recurring role of Cam Winston on Frasier. Mitchell also became incredibly prolific as a voice actor largely due to his impressive baritone, making appearances in Batman: The Animated Series, James Bond, Jr. and Pinky the Brain to name a few. Singing Mitchell made his Broadway debut playing Franklyn in the original cast of Mail in 1988, before appearing in an all-black production of Oh, Kay! in which he played Jimmy Winter. He appeared in Kiss of the Spider Woman and originated the part of Coalhouse Walker Jr. in Ragtime, from which point on he was credited by his full name. That same year he provided the singing voice for Jethro in The Prince of Egypt. Mitchell was nominated for a Tony Award three years running, winning for his role as Fred Walker/Petruchio in Kiss Me, Kate. He then spent several years appearing in musical concerts, such as playing Emile in South Pacific and My Fair Lady before making a return to Broadway with Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown. He also released two albums, Brian Stokes Mitchell and Simply Broadway. Film The Prince of Egypt (1998) *Through Heaven's Eyes (solo) Television Frasier (2002) *America the Beautiful (contains solo lines) Glee (2012) *Chapel of Love (duet) *You're the Top (contains solo lines) Stage Mail (1988)(originated the role) Oh Kay! (1990) *Dear Little Girl *Maybe (duet) *Do, Do, Do (duet) *Bride and Groom (contains solo lines) *Heaven on Earth (contains solo lines) Jelly's Last Jam (1992) *In My Day (solo) *Doctor Jazz (solo) *Too Late, Daddy (solo) *That's the Way We Do Things in New York (solo) *Creole Boy (solo) Kiss of the Spider Woman (1993) *Dressing Them Up/I Draw the Line (duet) *Dear One (contains solo lines) *Over the Wall II (contains solo lines) *Over the Wall III/Marta (contains solo lines) *Gabriel's Letter/My First Woman (duet) *The Day After That (contains solo lines) *Anything for Him (contains solo lines) *Only in the Movies/His Name was Molina (contains solo lines) Ragtime (1998)(originated the role) *His Name Was Coalhouse Walker (contains solo lines) *Gettin' Ready Rag (contains solo lines) *New Music (contains solo lines) *Wheels of a Dream (duet) *Justice (contains solo lines) *Coalhouse's Soliloquy (solo) *Coalhouse Demands (contains solo lines) *Sarah Brown Eyes (duet) *Make Them Hear You (solo) Do Re Mi (1999) *I Know About Love (solo) *Fireworks (duet) *Asking for You (solo) *Make Someone Happy (duet) Kiss Me, Kate (1999) *Wunderbar (duet) *We Open in Venice (contains solo lines) *I've Come to Wive it Wealthily in Padua (contains solo lines) *Were Thine That Special Face (solo) *Where is the Life That Late I Led? (solo) *So in Love (reprise)(solo) *Kiss Me, Kate (reprise) Carnival (2002) *I've Got to Find a Reason (solo) *Everybody Likes You (solo) *Her Face (solo) *She's My Love (solo) Man of La Mancha (2002) *Man of La Mancha (duet) *Dulcinea (solo) *Golden Helmet of Mambrino (contains solo lines) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *The Impossible Dream (reprise)(solo) *Man of La Mancha (reprise)(solo) *The Impossible Dream (second reprise)(duet) *Man of La Mancha (second reprise)(contains solo lines) Love/Life (2005) South Pacific (2005)(concert) *Twin Soliloquies (duet) *Some Enchanted Evening (solo) *Finale: Act I (solo) *This Nearly Was Mine (solo) *Finale: Act II (contains solo lines) My Fair Lady (2005) *With a Little Bit of Luck (solo) *On the Street Where You Live (solo) *I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face (solo) Kismet (2006) Les Misérables (2008)(concert) *Work Song (includes solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (includes solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (includes solo lines) *The Confrontation (duet) *Stars (solo) *The Robbery (includes solo lines) *One Day More (includes solo lines) *Building the Barricade (includes solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (includes solo lines) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *The Sewers (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) Ring Christmas Bells (2008) *The Christmas Song/A Crazy Christmas List (solo) *The Friendly Beasts (contains solo lines) *Through Heaven's Eyes (contains solo lines) *Sleigh Ride (contains solo lines) *New Words (contains solo lines) *Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring (contains solo lines) *Grateful (contains solo lines) *Angels, from the Realms of Glory (contains solo lines) Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown (2010)(originated the role) *Lie to Me (duet) *The Microphone (duet) *Yesterday, Tomorrow and Today (solo) *Tangled (contains solo lines) *Lie to Me (reprise)(solo) Albums Brian Stokes Mitchell (2006) *Something's Coming (solo) *The Best Is Yet To Come (solo) *Pretty Women (solo) *Just In Time (solo) *Lazy Afternoon (solo) *Another Hundred People/Take The 'A' Train (solo) *How Long Has This Been Going On? (solo) *Life Is Sweet (solo) *Losing My Mind (solo) *Being Alive (solo) *How Glory Goes (solo) *Grateful (solo) Simply Broadway (2012) *Feeling Good (solo) *How to Handle a Woman (solo) *It Ain't Necessarily So (solo) *If I Were a Rich Man (solo) *Stars (solo) *Soliloquy (from "Carousel")(solo) *What Kind of Fool Am I? (solo) *Some Enchanted Evening (solo) *Sorry Grateful (solo) *Finishing the Hat (solo) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *Some Other Time (solo) Gallery mitchellwinter.jpg|'Jimmy Winter' in Oh, Kay! mitchellvalentin.jpg|'Valentin' in Kiss of the Spider Woman. coalhousemitchell.jpg|'Coalhouse Mitchell Jr.' in Ragtime. mitchelljethro.jpg|'Jethro' in The Prince of Egypt. mitchellpetruchio.jpg|'Fred Graham/Petruchio' in Kiss Me, Kate. Mitchellcam.jpg|'Cam Winston' in Frasier. mitchellberthalet.jpg|'Paul Berthalet' in Carnival!. mitchellquixote.jpg|'Don Quixote/Miguel de Cervantes' in Man of La Mancha. mitchelllovelife.jpg|''Love/Life''. mitchellemile.jpg|'Emile' in South Pacific. albummitchell.jpg|''Brian Stokes Mitchell''. poetmitchell.jpg|'The Poet' in Kismet. mitchelljavert.jpg|'Javert' in Les Misérables. ringchristmasbells.jpg|''Ring Christmas Bells''. mitchellivan.jpg|'Ivan' in Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown. mitchellleroy.jpg|'LeRoy Berry' in Glee. mitchellsimplybroadway.jpg|''Simply Broadway''. Mitchell, Brian Stokes